Camping With My Professor
by Ashii Black
Summary: <html><head></head>In a slight AU, the seventh years go on a camping trip with Professor Severus Snape as their chaperone.  What happens when he and Harry have to share a tent together?  Warning for Snarry slash. Lighthearted and playful!</html>
1. Sharing Tents

So I read this fic about 7th years going camping and their chaperone was good old Severus Snape. Supposedly a Snarry fic, it was terribly written and utterly pathetic. The plot bunnies bothering me to write a halfway decent version with some smut thrown in took me over…so here I am. Enjoy ladies and gentlemen.

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Bloody brilliant. How on earth could Professor Dubmledore assign SNAPE as our chaperone? He HATES the outdoors."

"Honestly Ron, you don't know that," Hermione responded.

"His pasty white skin and his lack of EVER BEING OUTSIDE tells me differently," Ron responded.

Harry sighed. He had been looking forward to going camping. With Snape as the chaperone? This was going to be terrible. He had hoped it would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Rudy. He looked like someone who enjoyed the outdoors, and he was much closer to them in age.

"Why would Snape even agree to that?" Ron asked as they began walking out to the courtyard. This was the meeting place for the seventh years' camping trip.

Others began to arrive. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan walked up, Parvarti and Lavender trailing behind. Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillan, and Justin Finch-Fletchey also joined them. Padma Patil and another Ravenclaw, Daniel Ardstrum, walked up, holding hands. Finally, Harry saw Malfoy and Zambini, and Pansy Parkinson heading toward them wearing camping packs on their backs.

"MALFOY?" Ron sighed. "Great."

"Ron, he isn't that bad anymore. Now that he got disowned by his parents and doesn't have to put up a front of being a total arsehole," Harry responded.

"Good point."

The students continued talking for a while, discussing who would be sleeping in who's tent, and how some of them were planning on sneaking out for a midnight rendezvous. They failed to notice when Professor Snape strode up to them, peering over Dean Thomas. He sneered as a look of horror registered on each student's face.

"Now that you've arranged sleeping situations, I will take your suggestions and do the opposite," he said icily. "We will be hiking out to the middle of the Forbidden Forest. I encourage you to keep up with me, as I am the only one who knows where we are going."

"Yes, Professor," the seventh years responded, most of them visibly disappointed.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a fun trip, indeed.

Their walk was fairly uneventful. They walked mostly in pairs, Harry somehow managed to stand next to the Potions professor. After a failed attempt at conversation, Harry hung his head and walked in silence, listening to the others gossip.

When they arrived in a clearing, Snape stopped and said, "We will camp here." Everyone looked at him, wondering what to do next. "Set up the tent, you imbeciles."

Everyone took their tents out of their packs, then began to set up the tents. Some of them tried to do it Muggle-style, while others chose to just use magic. Hermione did a wonderful job with her tent, and moved on to help Dean and Seamus with theirs.

When everyone had pitched their tents, Snape looked around. "Well, then, let's assign roommates, shall we? Weasley, MacMillian, and Ardstrum, you will share a tent. Zambini, Malfoy, and Finnigan, you will be in that tent. Thomas and Finch-Fletchey, that smaller one over there. Parkinson and Padma, Abbott and Granger, and Parvarti and Brown, you will share those three tents there. Now, you have about a half an hour before we make dinner to explore and unpack some of your things. I ask that you -"

"Um, Professor?"

"Potter, what could possibly be so important that you are interrupting my instructions?" Snape glared at him with such ferocity, Harry was sure Satan himself would have been scared.

"Never mind."

"As I was saying, I ask that you stay within earshot to the campsite. Learn your surroundings before you stupidly go into the dark forest."

Everyone began to walk around, most couples walking together. Ron threaded his fingers through Hermione's, smiled, and walked east by the stream.

"Um-sir?" Harry asked, walking up to Snape.

"What, Potter, could you possibly want? I gave you free time and you are choosing to bother me with your problems?"

"Its just that - you didn't assign me a tent."

Snape looked at him with pursed lips. "Because of the safety measures the Headmaster has put on you, we have decided it would be…best-" he narrowed his eyes unhappily. "-if you stayed in the tent with me."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, Potter, I am not - kidding - you. Believe me, I am about as happy about this as you are."

"Please, Professor, just let me stay with -"

"Potter, if there was any other way, I assure you that I would have you sleep in a tree instead of sleeping in the same tent as me."

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to find a way out of this. His mind drew a blank. Stuck in the same tent as Snape! This was going to be an awful, awful camping trip.

"As you can see, it is getting dark outside. The Headmaster has provided chili for us for dinner. Weasley, Finnigan, and Thomas, start a fire for us. The rest of you, gather more firewood."

As everyone began to walk around, Hermione found Harry sulking on a log. "Is it true that you're staying in the tent with Snape?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah."

"That's terrible Harry."

"Its such a small tent, too. What if he - he-"

"Finds out you have feelings for him?"

"It sounds SO embarrassing when said out loud. I'm in love with the snarky Potions Master," Harry sighed, then punched the log. "Ow."

"It can't be that bad. And Harry, you're an adult wizard now. Maybe Professor Snape feels the same way," Hermione said encouragingly.

"Right. Like that would ever happen," Harry said pathetically.

"Well, you know, Ron and I always fought. There were times when I hated him."

"Please don't tell me you are comparing your hormone-driven arguments between each other to my crush on the man who endured my father tormenting him in school."

"Um…"

"That's what I thought."

"Harry, just remember that if you go into this weekend with a bad attitude, it will be terrible. Maybe you could take this as an opportunity to get to know him better."

"I suppose…" Harry trailed off.

"You play the angst-addled teenager so well."

"I've had years of practice."

Harry glanced over at Snape. He was wearing Muggle jeans with holes in the knees and a loose-fitting t shirt. It made him look like one of those heavy metal Muggle musicians, with his long dark hair flowing just past his shoulders. His coal black eyes were flashing back and forth between the fire being made and the chili being poured into a small cauldron. Harry stopped to admire Snape's long, hooked nose. Yes, it was big, but Harry thought it made him look distinguished and very smart. He also wanted nothing more than to feel that nose buried in his arse. Harry grinned as Snape turned around and bent over to move some rocks together. That was one beautiful butt. Since the war had ended, Harry noticed that Snape washed his hair more frequently. This meant he now had sleek, shiny hair that was very well combed. Harry originally had concerns that it meant he was seeing someone, but had overheard a conversation between McGonagall and Flitwick that discussed how they doubted Snape had had any action since 1989. As disturbing as it was, it pleased him greatly.

Harry smiled as Snape began yelling at Dean and Seamus, who dropped their firewood on Ron's foot. This crush started a year ago, after they resumed their Occlumency lessons. After he got over himself, he discovered that Snape knew quite a bit, and he could learn a lot from the professor. During several intense moments between them, Harry found himself growing uncomfortably hard and blushing whenever Snape looked at him. He realized fairly quickly after that he had feelings for Snape.

And now he was stuck in a small tent with the man.

"You're right, Hermione. I should be excited that I get to spoon a man 20 years my senior who I have an extremely unhealthy crush on."

"That's the spirit, Harry. That's the spirit."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Snitch Boxers

Thank you for all of your kind words! I love Snarry fans. You guys are so nice, and YOU ROCK! Please also note that I am not plagiarizing or ANYTHING like that. The plot is COMPLETELY different from the fic that inspired me to write this.

* * *

><p>"What is this stuff?" asked Malfoy.<p>

"Chili," Hermione answered. "It has beans and barbecue sauce and meat in it."

"What kind of meat?"

"I don't know, but it tastes good. Come on, Draco, just try a bowl."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at Hermione and took the bowl from her. "Granger, if this makes me sick, you will have to do one homework assignment of my choosing."

"And if you like it, you have to help tutor Ron in Charms."

"Fine," Malfoy took a bite, chewed a bit, and then swallowed. He paused, took another bite, and turned away. "Sod off, Granger."

"Next Tuesday is when Ron and I will start studying!" Hermione called to his retreating back.

The camping group snickered as they sat around the fire. It was dark now, and getting colder by the minute. Several students covered up with their sleeping bags as they ate their dinner. Parvati and Padma, both vegetarians, ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Light conversation was going on between the students.

Harry glanced at Snape. He was silently stirring his chili, taking a small bite, swallowing, then stirring some more. How he longed to be that spoon, to get the chance to have his professor's tongue sliding up and down his body, wrapping his lips around –

"Harry? Harry?" Ron asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

Harry nearly dropped his bowl. "Oh yes. Hello," he answered, completely unaware of where the conversation had turned to.

"We were just talking about where we wanted to hike tomorrow. Dean wants to go further into the forest, but Malfoy said that there is a section of the forest that has trees thicker than a car."

Harry shrugged, glancing at Snape again. "Whatever you want to do. You know I've been in the forest too many times to care," he responded absentmindedly, taking a bite of his chili.

"Right then, we go to the trees," Draco announced happily. "I think there is also water to swim there too."

Most of the students looked pleased. Harry continued moping, hearing snippets of the conversation taking place. Something about NEWTS, Pansy was applying to go to mediwitch training, Malfoy appeared to be thoroughly enjoying putting more wood in the fire. "But HOW does it work without magic?" he kept asking in genuine amazement. Justin recently won a Gobstones tournament, which nobody seemed to find interesting.

In the middle of Parvati telling the group about her new moon chart (which gave personalized horoscopes), Snape stood up. "Right. I am going to bed. I have placed a charm on each of your tents."

"What does the –" Ron started.

"It is personalized to the tent's occupants. If someone who is not assigned to that tent chooses to enter in the tent for longer than five minutes, that someone will be given acne twice as bad as Eloise Midgen's has ever been," Snape responded nastily.

"That's fucked up," Dean muttered. "That's not even enough time for a blow job."

The circle went silent, as Dean had said that a little too loudly. Snape looked directly into Dean's eyes. "Mr. Thomas, while I cannot help but wonder in what can only be describes as astonishment as to what girl in her right mind would give you a – hem – blow job, that would be the reason for the charm," Snape smirked at Dean, who turned scarlet as the girls began to giggle.

Harry shrugged. He didn't particularly care about his friends getting in a shag this weekend. This trip was not supposed to be about sex. Plus, the only person he wanted was already in his tent.

"Before I was interrupted –" Snape started again, glaring daggers at the muttering seventh years, "I was saying that while you do not have a curfew, you need to stay within 150 square meters of this fire. That means you cannot go past that tree and that tree," he pointed to the boundary. "Am I clear?"

"Yes," mumbled the group of campers resentfully.

"Good. Potter, try not to wake me up changing into your nightgown," Snape's eyes moved over to Harry's with a wicked grin.

It was Harry's turn to turn the color of a beet. He bit his lip as Snape turned around and did his near-patented swish of black robes as he walked away to the tent.

"Snape really seems to hate you, doesn't he, Harry?" Justin commented.

"Welcome to the past seven years of my life, Justin," Harry said dully.

Hermione patted Harry on the back sympathetically. "Just think, we have one more month and we are out of here, ready to start on our careers."

"Right."

Harry turned around and watched his professor unzip the tent, climb in, light a lantern, and slide into his sleeping bag. His stomach pounded with lust as it fully sunk in that he would be sleeping next to the literal man of his dreams. A fresh bout of fear hit him. Those dreams were extremely – well, rousing would be the best word for it. What if he had one of those dreams and -

"So," Ron started. "How about we play some Truth or Dare?" he grinned wickedly at Harry.

"No thank you," Harry croaked out. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione glanced at him. "Really?"

"Really," he responded and walked to the tent. It felt like he was walking to his funeral or at least, his death. Killing Voldemort wasn't even this hard. He took in a deep breath and unzipped the tent.

There he was, curled up in a navy blue sleeping bag. Harry eyed him up and down. The outline of his body was clear in the sleeping bag. Snape was tall and skinny. Sure, he already knew this, but seeing the gentle curves of his Potions professor made it so much more real. Harry drank in the calm face of Severus Snape, his nose sticking out of the sleeping bag, and lower, soft pink lips just slightly open.

Harry was mortified. There was no way he could lay down next to Snape and be able to sleep. He moved slowly to his own rolled up sleeping bag, and unraveled it. He slid out of his Muggle clothing and realized how warm it was. He had brought flannel pajamas, which was definitely not a good match for the climate.

A quick decision was made. He would sleep in his boxers. Snape would never know the difference. He would wake up before Harry and leave the tent to terrorize his classmates. Harry climbed into his sleeping bag and zipped it up carefully.

He was within a foot of Snape's face. He could reach out and touch that soft hair. He could practically taste his Potion Master's lips, which were mere inches away.

Harry then realized he was tenting his sleeping bag. Willing his erection to go away, he thought of Aunt Petunia stripping. There. He rolled over and quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Potter. Potter. POTTER!"<p>

Harry snapped awake as he was rolled over rather harshly. It was light out already. Had he been sleeping that long? Suddenly, a wave of horror struck him. Had he been moaning in his sleep? He had dreamt of nothing but fantasies involving him and the other occupant of this tent for the past month.

"You're sitting on my wand," Snape said with a slight pout to his face.

Oh Merlin, that lower lip could do wonders to him. Snape looked positively scrumptious for having just woken up. Harry was swept away into a brief fantasy of Snape suckling at his nipple, slowly making his way down and –

"POTTER. My wand?"

Harry blushed and removed the wand from under his sleeping bag. He said up. "Sorry Professor," he said, handing it to him.

Their fingers briefly touched as the wand passed from Harry to Snape. Harry tried not to throw his head back into a moan. He ended up falling over on his pillow.

"How you managed to defeat the Dark Lord when you can't even sit up correctly baffles me time and time again," Snape said drily. "Oh, and wearing nothing but Snitch boxers makes you particularly fetching. I'm sure the ladies are lining up at your dormitory for a look at those," he added sarcastically, and walked out of the tent.

Mortified, Harry slid back into his sleeping bag and wished he never had to come out of it. Two more nights, Harry thought to himself. Two more nights.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. A Sudoku Puzzle

Okay, I have some serious ideas for these next few chapters. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. If a review strikes me as interesting or I feel like I need to address something in the review, I always answer them, and I try to listen to any concrit you might have. To prove it, I am going to try and write longer chapters, but I am the Queen of Lazy and sometimes just feel like keeping my WC around 1500. I'm going for 2000 today!

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

><p>"Um, Harry, you in there?" Harry heard Ron's voice on the other side of the tent.<p>

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I saved you some oatmeal. 'Mione insisted on cooking it with this ridiculous gas stove. Parvati nearly burned her hair off leaning in. Muggles, right?"

"Yeah, Muggles," Harry answered, his voice still muffled by his sleeping bag.

"Can I come in?" Ron asked.

"Are you able to?"

"Snape took the charm off this morning. He said something along the lines of he'll be keeping us so busy, we won't have the chance to try to sneak into a tent," Ron answered, pulling the tent opening back, holding a bowl of oatmeal.

Harry sat up and took the bowl from Ron. "That sounds like a challenge."

Ron gave him a wicked grin. "That's what I thought."

Harry took a bite of the oatmeal. There was a just a hint of cream and brown sugar in it. He hadn't realized how hungry he was and began digging into his breakfast.

"Um, how was…last night?" Ron asked. "I can't believe that git made you sleep in the same tent as him," he added loyally.

"It was okay. Somehow, I ended up on his wand and he got rather annoyed at me this morning. So I guess it's right on par for our usual communication."

"His wand?" Ron smirked.

"Yes, his 12 inch, oak, dragon heartstring wand," Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have his wand make memorized? Merlin, Harry, you really have it bad."

Harry looked at his best friend with a desperate stare. "Is it really that obvious?"

"No, mate. Only to anyone who already knows your secret."

"I don't know what to do," Harry moaned. "I just figured I'd survive the next few months, get a job playing Quidditch, and find a bloke who actually likes me. I wasn't counting on three nights in an enclosed tent with him."

"It can't be that bad, right? You are just sleeping in here."

"He saw me in my Snitch boxers and made fun of me," Harry moaned, covering his face with his hands.

Ron choked back a laugh. "Well, you only have two more nights in here. We can keep you distracted during the day, and we'll keep you by the campfire tonight, so he can go to sleep before you. How's that sound?"

Harry smiled at Ron. "Thanks. I know this can't be easy for you."

Ron shrugged. "Hey mate, you can't control who you want. Not that I was thrilled when I heard you having a one-off and muttering, 'Severus' to a piece of his robes."

Harry blushed, took one last bite of the oatmeal, and set it aside. "Was that any better than wanking yourself raw to Hermione's book catalogue?" he bit back.

Ron also blushed and shrugged. "We all want who we want, right?"

Ron had clearly done some growing up this year, while Harry had regressed. "Okay, I should get dressed."

"You have to look good for the Professor, don't you?" Ron asked teasingly.

"Don't you have something better to do than make fun of your best mate?" Harry asked, rummaging through his clothes.

Ron chuckled and walked out of the tent, zipping it up behind him as he left. "We're getting ready to go on our hike, so you should get ready soon. You might want to try combing your hair, it looks as if a doxie made a nest in it."

Harry winced as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a maroon t-shirt. He quickly put them on, and continued looking for his hairbrush. To further embellish upon his lack of luck on this trip, he was unable to find it.

He darted his eyes over to Snape's bag, which had a small brush hanging innocently on one of its side compartments. Surely, Snape wouldn't notice if he had a quick comb. He glanced around the tent, as if he anticipated Snape to come running at him, and made his decision. Harry grabbed the brush and hastily ran his hair through it. He put it back as if it had been on fire, and looked around again. Perhaps fate didn't hate him as much as he thought.

* * *

><p>"As you should know, the Forbidden Forest is not a place to enjoy without any defenses. There are many creatures in the forest who would love to eat you. We have a large centaur herd here as well, who do not take kindly to children gallivanting through the forest. They will not hesitate to shoot you in the head with an arrow."<p>

Mortified, the students looked at each other. Even Zabini and Malfoy looked uneasy.

"Did you really think this was some fun little trip to get drunk and fornicate with each other?" Snape asked nastily. "Yes, you will have free time to enjoy, but as we are leaving the safety boundaries of our camp, you need to understand the dangers that you may face. Now, I am going to put you in partner groups. You will be responsible for making sure your partner is with the group at all times and in good health."

Harry let out a brief moan, knowing what was going to happen before it actually did.

"I will allow you to make your selections this time," Snape said, his eyes sweeping across his pupils.

"Please, sir, can we have a group of three? There is an odd number, so we can't leave someone by themselves," Hermione asked politely.

Snape looked at her with an expression of almost intrigue, keeping eye contact. Hermione briefly shot her eyes towards Harry, then back at her professor.

"Miss Granger, I assume you are referring to Mr. Potter. I have decided that if he is placed with anyone besides you or Mr. Weasley, he will surely endanger them. If he is placed with you, making your wonderful Gryffindor Triumvirate, you three will clearly find some trouble to make and I, again will be forced to save your skins. It seems most logical that I stay with Mr. Potter, the source of any trouble made in the school or out of it."

The Slytherins snickered, but everyone else gave Harry a look of pity. Harry felt much pity for himself, but for a far different reason than everyone else. At some point, he would be alone with Snape in the forest, away from prying eyes. Dare he try to make a move?

He was foolish if he thought that would work. He recalled Romilda Vane's crush on Professor Rudy at the start of the year. She cornered him in his office and he ended up having to Full Body Bind her to escape her advances. Her mistake had been how strongly she had come onto him. Maybe if he insinuated something, used a bit of innuendo, it wouldn't be as bad.

That would never work, he decided. He didn't even know if Snape was gay. Harry had never noticed his professor interested in ANYONE, much less men.

He would just have to deal with this, as he had dealt with so many other things. Snape occasionally would try to bait him into a reaction, and he would just ignore it this time.

How could anything go wrong?

* * *

><p>The first thing that went wrong was that Harry forgot swimming trunks and was stuck on a rock, watching his friends jump down a small waterfall.<p>

The second thing that went wrong was that his potions professor also decided not to swim.

The hike itself wasn't terrible. Everyone stayed together, allowing Harry to walk with Ron and Hermione, joining in conversation about the area. Every once and a while, Snape would have them stop walking to collect some potions ingredients.

So there they were, both sitting on a rock, Snape reading through a Potions journal and occasionally making a note in the book, and Harry wishing he was anywhere but here. Searching through his pack, he found his book of Sudoku puzzles, opened it up, and began working on the latest puzzle.

"What is that?" Snape asked after nearly a ten minutes of silence.

"It's a Sudoku puzzle."

"No you, idiot, what is _that_?" Snape repeated, pointing at Harry's pen.

"It's a pen," Harry held it up.

"Yes, I know what a pen is. How did you erase the mark you made?"

"It's an erasable pen. I'm not sure how it works. It's a Muggle invention."

"May I see it?"

"Um…I guess," Harry answered and passed it over to Snape.

Snape admired the pen. "I don't usually enjoy Muggle novelties, but this is quite interesting. I've never seen anything like this before." He scribbled a bit on his magazine, then erased it. "How do they do it?"

"Magic?" Harry joked bravely.

"Oh shut up, Potter."

"You can keep it if you want, sir. I have another one in my bag."

"There are more of these?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I have a whole pack."

Harry and Snape looked at each other, and something suddenly felt different, like a wall had fallen down. It was not intentional, but it had just happened. Harry hoped that the wall could stay down long enough for him to break more barriers between them.

Then the third thing that went wrong happened. Hannah screeched as she fell into the waterfall. Harry and Snape both turned their heads quickly to assess the situation. When she emerged from the water, coughing but perfectly fine, Snape rolled his eyes and continued to examine the erasable pen.

Cursing Hannah, Harry grabbed another pen out of his bag and continued his Sudoku, engrossed in a particularly hard one.

Several minutes of silence between them passed, and then, "There's an 8 there."

Harry dropped the book in surprise. In his intensity to finish the puzzle, he failed to notice that Snape was now sitting behind him, craning his neck to see the Sudoku Harry was working on. "What?"

"There's an 8 in that corner," Snape reached over Harry's shoulder and pointed in the top right corner.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

Snape faltered for a second. "Potter, don't cherish this moment. I can't stand it when someone fails to see answers to clear and obvious things."

Harry pursed his lips, decided not to retort, and filled in an 8 in the corner Snape had pointed at. Harry paused for a few moments, and then said, "Do you see anything else?"

"You want me to do your puzzle for you?" Snape asked, a sneer growing on his face.

"No, I thought you might want a break from your Potions Quarterly. I am no good at these. Maybe you could explain to me why the 8 goes in that corner too," Harry admitted.

This was perfect. Snape clearly was showing more of an interest in Harry than he ever had before. Why not exploit that and get to breathe in the deep, musky scent that was Severus Snape just a little bit longer than usual?

"Very well. _Engorgio_," Snape said, pointing at the puzzle.

Harry looked at him, slightly confused. "What, you think I want to put my delicate chin on your shoulder and peer over to find the answers to your little puzzle game?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, no," Harry responded quickly. "I just didn't expect that."

"You see, Potter, you can anticipate where a number might go by looking at what is possible in other squares. You can immediately rule out that they would go –"

Harry was comprehending none of Snape's words, focusing only on the velvety voice that was barely a meter away from him. It was this deep richness that he loved to imagine telling him words of longing, want, and lust. He dared to sneak a look at Snape's mouth, of which that amazing voice emerged from. Those lips should really be doing something more productive than just talking about a Muggle logic puzzle.

"Potter, are you even listening to me? Where should the four go?"

Harry stared at the enlarged Sudoku in front of him. "There," he pointed at a spot on the bottom row.

Snape looked at the puzzle as well, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, he widened them, turned to Harry, and said, "Yes. Perhaps you're not the biggest dunderhead in the school after all."

Harry triumphantly wrote in a 4, which he decided was now his new lucky number.

Something had finally gone right today.

* * *

><p>Awwww how sweet. But how long will Harry's happiness last this time? Any wagers?<p> 


	4. Ants

Hello readers and fellow fans of Snarry! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad that you guys like it! First and foremost, I'll just remind you guys that this is a Snarry fic, so even though not much has happened, just know it may or may not venture into that SNARRY realm in the next few chapters. Due to the M rating, there may be some *ahem* delicate scenes in the coming chapters as well.

Without further adieu,

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

><p>"Come on, Harry! Just get in the water!" Hermione cried as she sprayed water at him with her wand, missed, and hit the Potions professor.<p>

Harry sent Snape a sheepish glance as his mouth thinned. Hermione went white as a sheet and immediately began stammering apologies. "Oh, don't worry about me, Mr. Potter. I would be much more worried about Miss Granger here. Miss Granger, you will be in charge of gathering wood and starting the fire tonight. By yourself. No magic."

Harry shrugged at her. That wasn't too bad. Since Hermione was Muggleborn, she had gone camping with her parents, starting many fires in the process. Surely, Snape had a few tricks up his sleeve to ensure more suffering on her part.

Draco and Ron had created some sort of water slide that started about 50 feet above the bed of water, near the rocks where Harry and Snape were sitting, then slid around with rather impressive sharp turns and loops. The seventh years were having quite the time. Harry looked on as his classmates grew louder and crazier.

"You know, Potter, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you intentionally stayed out of the water today," Snape's voice said softly to Harry.

Harry took quick note of the number of times he had been embarrassed by Snape, and added another one to the list as he said, "Er – what makes you say that?"

"I know you received an O on your last Transfiguration exam," he answered simply. When Harry failed to find words to respond, he continued. "The exam on Transfiguring clothing. You say you forgot your swim trunks; why not transfigure some of your clothes?" Harry continued to say nothing. "Tell me, Potter. Do you know how to swim?"

Harry blew out the breath he had been holding for nearly a minute. "Um, no. I mean, I can stay up in the water, but I never learned how to swim," he lied.

Snape's eyes met Harry's for the first time this afternoon. Snape gave a bemused smile and shook his head. Standing up and giving himself a bit of a stretch, he announced, "Time to pack up! Finch-Fletchey, if I see you do that again, I will curse your tongue off!"

Laughing at the look on Justin's face, Harry reduced the size of his Sudoku puzzle, stuck it in his bag, and stood up. However, he stood up a little too quickly and slipped on the wet rock. He felt his feet slide off the ground and up in the air, hit his back on the rock, but before he could make the 50 foot plunge head first into the water, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his midsection and pull him back up.

And there he was, sitting up on the rock with his legs sticking out, his Potions professor bent over and holding him up. Being held by Severus Snape was all Harry could have hoped for – and more. The man who was so emotionally cold was completely warm. His hair tickled Harry's ears. Harry could even hear Snape's heartbeat through his clothing. He sighed into Snape's robes, feeling the soft cloth against his cheek and wishing it were bare skin.

"Potter, if you don't mind, I would like to stand now."

"Oh, right." Harry adjusted himself so Snape could stand up. Snape held out his hand to help Harry up. Harry smiled warmly as he grasped the older man's hand and gasped as Snape purposely let him go. Harry fell backwards, though this time, he was safe from the ledge.

"You fool," Snape scoffed, but Harry could hear a smile in those words. Rubbing his backside, he stood up and glowered at Snape.

Did Severus Snape just flirt with him? Sure, it was in his own special way, but there was definitely a hint of playfulness in the man's tone. Harry, try as he might, was unable to remove the goofy grin that was plastered on his face as he and Snape climbed down the rocks to meet the other students, who were performing Drying Spells on each other.

Ron and Hermione saw Harry walking towards them and smiled. "So, how was your swim?" he asked.

"Never mind the swim, Harry, how was your time up there with You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Who, Voldemort?" Harry played dumb.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I saw you two snuggled together up there on that rock."

"Relax, Ron, he admired an erasable pen and then helped me do a Sudoku puzzle. Not much to tell," Harry answered, grimacing as he looked at his bruise.

"Erasable pen? What's-"

"How did you get that?" Hermione interrupted Ron, worried.

"I stood up too quickly and slipped," Harry said, a blush creeping into his cheeks. Failing to mention that Snape caught him before he fell, he added, "Fell right on my arse."

"Merlin, you could have fallen off that rock!" Ron exclaimed as they started walking back towards camp.

"Well, at least you made some progress," Hermione mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" Ron looked at Hermione with a frown. "I thought we decided that Harry should avoid the greasy git like the plague, then find a nice bloke to settle down with after he gets a job playing Quidditch."

Hermione gave him a Mrs. Weasley-ish stare and said, "Ron, you know how Harry feels about Professor Snape. He should at least try."

"Will you stop talking so loudly?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. "Everyone can hear us."

"No they can't," answered Hermione. "I used Muffliato."

Ron beamed at his girlfriend. "Good idea."

"Okay, well, can you at least stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"Okay, Harry, what do you want?" Hermione turned to him quickly.

"You know what I want," he muttered, his head hanging down.

"Well, how are you going to do that without talking to him? Honestly, Harry, I can't do everything for you," Hermione said impatiently.

"I guess you're right. What do you think I should do?" Harry asked. Hermione generally had the best advice out of any of his friends, even though he rarely listened to her the first time she gave it. Not this time though. Anything she suggested, he would try as soon as he could.

Hermione thought for a few moments and then smiled. "Here's what you're going to do tonight," she began.

* * *

><p>Harry walked back to the camp in an even better mood. He had just a few short hours before it got dark, and then he would try out Hermione's plan.<p>

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Snape is making me gather wood and make a fire for tonight," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Dean and Seamus walked up to Harry, Dean holding a deck of cards. "You guys want to play some cards while we're waiting?" asked Dean.

"Yes, Dean wants to teach everyone how to play Poke Her."

"It's poker, Seamus."

"Sure, I – "

"POTTER!"

The yell echoed through the campsite. Everyone stopped and stared at Harry.

"Yes, Professor?" he choked out.

"Kindly come to our tent," Snape said, beckoning him over to the tent, which he stood outside of, his long hair slightly hanging over his face.

Harry walked over and faced Snape. "Yes?"

"Pray, tell me what was going through your pea-sized brain this morning," Snape said silkily, clasping his hands together.

Harry frowned and thought back to that morning. Ron had brought him breakfast, he put on his clothes, brushed his hair, and-

Harry clapped his hand over his mouth. "Professor, I didn't mean to do that," he said desperately.

"Oh really?" Snape asked, glaring at the raven-haired boy.

"I didn't know what else to do! I had to brush my hair and I forgot to bring mine with me! I didn't think you'd mind, it was just a few quick-"

Snape's eyes grew wide. "You did WHAT?" he asked.

"I thought you knew."

"You used another man's HAIRBRUSH? Who DOES that? That is DISGUSTING!" Snape yelled at Harry, who seemed to be shrinking by the second.

"Well, in my defense, it's not as if I have a lot of hair or dandruff or lice or anything like that," Harry tried to reason.

Snape seemed to regain control of himself, and spat out, "That makes TWO mistakes you made this morning. Do take a look inside our tent."

Harry peered in and immediately saw what was wrong. Apparently, he had left his oatmeal bowl inside the tent and an army of ants decided to invade the area. There were at least 500 large red ants crawling around their things. They had completely covered the bowl and were all over both of their sleeping bags. Mortified, he turned to Snape. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

"You're sorry for leaving a bowl of oatmeal in our tent, but you're not sorry for using my hairbrush. You tried to DEFEND yourself," Snape said indignantly.

"Who cares about your hairbrush? There are ants where we SLEEP!" Harry exclaimed and began using spells to vanish the ants.

"Ants we can deal with. My hairbrush is my personal property and you've soiled it with your utterly messy rubbish excuse for hair."

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked exasperatedly, still ridding the tent of the ants. When Snape did not respond, he shook his head and said, "I'm sorry about the hairbrush. I really didn't think you would find out."

Snape pursed his lips and glowered at him. "Fine. Potter, you're lucky that I always bring an extra with me wherever I go in case I lose the other one."

What kind of man brought two hairbrushes with him on a camping trip? Harry shook his head, glancing around for any more rogue ants in his sleeping bag. He noticed that Snape was now standing over his bag, and picked up the used hairbrush.

"I suppose you can use this one. It's already been ruined by your head," Snape said, holding out his prized brush to Harry.

Harry dropped his wand. "Really?" he asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"Don't look so happy. It's a bloody hairbrush, Potter."

"I don't know, Professor. I think it's a pretty important part of a man's hygiene ritual," Harry bravely chanced the joke.

"Oh do shut up," Snape snapped as he turned around and walked out of the tent.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Did you like it? I had some other ideas, but I went with the ones in the chapter…next chapter is the second night campfire and bedtime with Sev and Harry! I wonder what Hermione has planned…


	5. Chess

Hello and welcome back to Camping with My Professor! Thank you to all who are reviewing, I do appreciate the comments!

ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 5

Hermione may have thought that it would have been easy to start a fire, but Snape clearly had other plans. Harry watched as she lit a match and it promptly went out due to the unnoticed flick of Snape's wand. Snape was standing against a tree, slightly hidden from view. Each time she lit the match, he would quickly extinguish it. Harry was torn between pity and amusement for his friend. Harry glanced over at Snape, who had a grin forming across his face as Hermione grew more and more frustrated with the matches. Across from Harry, the Slytherins had caught on and were laughing amongst themselves. Harry watched as Ron came up to her with a smug expression on his face.

"Well, 'Mione, looks like you've spent too much time with wizards. You forgot how to light a match properly," he announced, slightly pleased with the fact that Hermione was having trouble doing something the "Muggle way".

Hermione gave him a deathly glare. "Ronald, there is something WRONG with these matches. There is no wind, no water, and the matches are brand new! Unless…" she flipped her head over to look at Snape, who was smirking at her.

"Splash water on me again, Granger, and I will make sure that your matches won't extinguish," he said with amusement as Draco, Blaise, and Pansy howled with laughter. Snape lit the campfire and conjured a pot with stew in it.

After it was ready, the campers sat together around the fire eating their dinner.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked, glancing at Snape.

"Relax, Weasley. You all are free to do as you wish for the rest of the night, respecting the rules I made last night, of course," Snape explained.

Harry could hear Hannah whispering to Justin and Ernie, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Hannah, do you have a suggestion?" Padma asked her.

Hannah's eyes flashed mischievously. "How about we play I've Never?"

"In front of him?" Justin asked her quietly, motioning to Snape.

"Oh don't worry. I'll leave you geniuses alone. You're all of age. Do not drink too much, as I don't care to explain to the Headmaster why some of you did not return from the forest. Do not disrupt my sleep," Snape responded and walked away. Harry was sorry to see him go.

Harry hated I've Never. He hated drinking games in general. He had been intoxicated several times, and did not like the feeling of lack of control he had when drunk. Also, he did not feel as if the hangovers made drinking a worthwhile hobby.

"Well then," Seamus started rummaging through his bag. "How about we get this party started?" he pulled out a bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey and some cups.

"I'll start," Hermione said with a grin. "Never have I ever received an A or lower as a grade."

Everyone but Malfoy groaned and poured themselves a shot.

"Never have I ever snuck out past curfew," smirked Hannah.

"That's it. I'm done," Harry announced and walked towards his tent. He knew that if they had started with rule breaking, he would be drunk before they even got to the more revealing aspects of the game. Plus, he needed to be sober enough to try out Hermione's plan.

Harry opened the tent up and saw the man of his dreams lying on his back, wand pointing at a Potions journal as he read it. Harry knew how small the tent was, but it seemed even smaller tonight. "Sorry Professor. I didn't mean to -"

"Potter, what are you doing here? Don't you have a drinking game to play?"

"Professor, can I be honest?" Harry asked, standing in the tent entrance, unsure of where to go.

Snape looked at Harry up and down with a questioning eye. "Go on."

"I would lose at that game so quickly, it would not be funny."

"Isn't that the point? If you lose, you really win?" Snape asked, repeating what is always said about I've Never.

"I don't - I don't drink. I've done it a few times and I hate the feeling," Harry stammered. "It isn't fun for me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Snape responded after a few moments. "Anyone who constantly needs to be aware of their surroundings can't throw away their inhibitions like that."

Harry nodded, unsure of what to do next. Then he remembered Hermione's plan. "I-I-um-have a chess set in my bag. Would you like to play?"

"Don't be foolish, Potter. I am here to make sure that your group does not get killed or fornicate with each other. Also, I will be collecting some Potions ingredients. Nothing more, nothing less."

"May I be honest again?"

Snape looked annoyed at the continued interruption of his reading, but responded, "Fine."

"I'm pretty sure half of us are only here because of the opportunity to fornicate."

Snape then did something completely unexpected. He laughed. Snape! Laughing! And Harry had made him laugh! Harry blushed with both embarrassment and satisfaction.

Suddenly, Snape realized what he was doing and stopped immediately. "Potter you look like a dolt standing there. Either sit down or go away."

Was he inviting him into the tent without making fun of him? What was this all about? Harry frowned, but decided to sit down and watch Snape read. Hermione was sure Snape would play chess with him. Her entire plan revolved around playing chess and a Confunded rook!

The professor glanced over at Harry, closed his book, and sighed. "Honestly, Potter, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were 5 years old. I didn't even think you LIKED chess."

"Just because I'm rubbish at it doesn't mean I don't like it," Harry responded defensively, but excited that Snape was rethinking.

Harry could hear mutterings of, "not my job" and "entertaining the Chosen One", but he sat up and asked, "Where is the bloody chess set then?"

Harry grinned and pulled out the box. As he opened it up, the pieces went straight to their starting position. "Knight to C3," he said confidently.

Snape shook his head at the Gryffindor, and made his next move.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and Snape had won all 6 games. However, the previous four games had been Snape trying to get Harry to understand why he was losing. Harry was having trouble deciding on whether or not this was a good thing. On one hand, Snape was paying attention to him. Hell, he was HELPING him. On the other hand, Snape helping someone tended not to be what most people thought of when they heard the word, "help".<p>

"Bishop to E3."

Snape threw his hands in the air. "That's a joke, right? You'll make your intended move now, right?"

Harry shrugged at the aggravated Potions Master as his queen took out the bishop. "Check," Snape said.

Harry couldn't help but appreciate that Snape was actually trying to help him. He thought back to his Occlumency lessons. Sure, there was a grudge there, but Snape only knew how to make somebody improve by frightening them into it.

Now was the time. His board was in the perfect position, and Snape had let his guard down enough so he wouldn't just make fun of Harry when it happened. He had also lost enough times so his chess pieces were also yelling at him along with Snape.

"Rook to B6."

As Snape rolled his eyes at the horrid move, his rook jumped off the board and viciously attacked Harry's hand, slicing it open. "OW!" cried Harry, and spelled the rook still. He winced in pain as blood began to drip onto the chess board.

Snape looked at the chess set as if the rest of them were going to attack. When they didn't, he asked, "Are you okay, Potter?"

"Yeah, it's just – ow – I can't really heal – " he sputtered, not counting on the sacrifice on his part for this plan.

Snape pushed the chess set aside, scooted forward, and grabbed a hold of Harry's right hand. "Who would have known that a rook would do that kind of damage?" he asked softly.

Oh Merlin. There they were, sitting face to face, closer than they were when sleeping in this godforsaken tent. Then there was the fact that Snape was holding his hand. Harry was terrified to look up at Snape, instead deciding to focus on his hand.

Snape's long fingers gently stroked Harry's palm. He pointed his wand at the cut, and whispered, "_Episkey_."

The cut on Harry's hand sealed itself and he felt no more pain. Yet, a burning sensation in his stomach crept into him as he realized Snape was still holding his hand. Harry dared to look up into Snape's face. He was staring at Harry as if he had never really seen him before. Harry's heart leapt into his throat as he saw his Professor's head lower down to see him better. Could it be? Did Hermione's plan actually work?

He spoke too soon. Just then, the group around the fire erupted in cheers as Blaise Zabini began chugging the remainder of the whiskey. The connection that Harry felt with him and Snape fell apart and the professor quickly broke away from Harry and picked up his Potions journal. "Good game, Potter," he muttered, his back facing Harry.

Wonderful. Harry silently cursed the name of Ogden, and began cleaning up the chess board.

It remained quiet for a while. Snape took out a maroon notebook and began scribbling in it. Harry decided he could impress the professor if he did some reading, and took out his Transfiguration book and began to read.

Harry heard a noise coming from the entrance to the tent. A drunk Ron stumbled over to Harry. "Hey-hey Harry! Can you help me get to my tent? I'm not sure where it is."

Snape looked at Harry with an amused expression. "Yes Potter, do help your drunk friend to his tent."

"Oh hello Professor Snaperus!" Ron exclaimed. "Fancy seeing YOU here!"

"Snaperus?" Harry asked, his eyes moving over to Snape.

"You know who he is, Harry. You've only been staring at him with moon eyes for the past YEAR." Ron slurred.

Harry quickly stood up and took Ron by the arm. "Okay, let's go get you to bed."

"You know, when you told me you loved him, I didn't actually understand. But I do now. Harry, he's a great catch. Really good at Potions," Ron continued. "He helped me once. And he's not a bad looking bloke, once you get past the nose."

"You don't realize what you're saying," Harry told his friend as he turned bright red. "Let's go."

"I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I do," Ron repeated over and over. He suddenly found this very funny, and began laughing hysterically. As Harry gently led him over to the tent he was sharing, the mortification of what Ron said sunk in. He was stuck in a tent with Snape for two more nights after Ron had made it quite clear as to how Harry felt about the man. His life was over. Snape would either completely ignore him or make fun of him for the rest of his life. At this point in time, Harry was not sure which would be worse.

"Okay Ron, your sleeping bag is right here. I have a plastic bag here for you in case you have to throw up tonight."

"Oh Harry you are such a great friend."

"Yeah," Harry said coldly, unsure of what to do now. Could he try to fit in this tent? Yeah, it was small, but he was a wizard! Surely, he could make this tent big enough so he could avoid looking at Snape this weekend.

Unfortunately, he could not think of a growth spell that would not also make the tent's occupants grow larger as well, so he walked slowly back to his tent, hearing the sound of a funeral march in his head. Trying to make himself as small as possible, he crept back into the tent and laid down facing away from Snape, whose eyes he could feel boring into the back of his head. He heard some shuffling around, and then Snape's Lumos extinguished.

Harry knew that he was not going to get any sleep tonight. However, that did mean that he had time to plot his revenge against Ron. He smiled in his sleep as ideas became to swim through his head.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Oh poor Harry! Maybe someone will throw him a bone next chapter.


	6. Aunt Muriel and Trees

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Your feedback is always appreciated! And no**, ****RisingAngel56** and **ForeverJynxed**, we won't have any "bones" in this chapter, but it might be **_coming_** soon ***ahem*.**

**Quick warning**: I tried to put Sev VERY MUCH in character in this chapter. It's a little dark, but I promise you, the fic as a whole will remain lighthearted.

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was 17 years old. Three months before this, he defeated Lord Voldemort in a duel in Hogsmeade. Despite everything Voldemort had done, he did not take pleasure in killing a person, however horribly disfigured their soul had become. He took no pleasure in how much free stuff he could get when he went shopping. Harry did not enjoy random wizards clapping for him on the streets of Diagon Alley, nor did he relish the fact that he could get inside any restaurant or club he wanted to within five minutes of arrival.<p>

But he would most definitely take pleasure in what would happen to Ron as soon as he woke up.

Failing to sleep the entire night, Harry carefully brewed the potion in a small cauldron outside the tent. Harry was able to either Summon or collect ingredients from the area to make his potion. This diabolical, rather Slytherin plan, kept him distracted from the nerves pinching him, asking him what in Merlin's name would he do about Snape the next day.

The plan also involved Hermione. Harry woke her up around 6, knowing she would be awake early anyways. Explaining to her what had happened, Hermione was ready to send small birds in his face again, but Harry stopped her and told her his plan. She liked it very much.

At 7:30, Harry stepped into the tent, which Ernie and Daniel were sharing with Ron. "Good morning, friend," Harry smiled, holding his potion.

Ron moaned in agony. "CLOSE THE TENT!" he cried at the light shining through the opening.

Ernie and Daniel were stirring too, also covering their faces. Harry sat down next to Ron. "Don't worry, I brought some Hangover Solution. I had a feeling you might need it."

Ron opened up his sleeping bag and smiled through his wince. "Thanks, mate. My head feels like a ton of bricks were dropped onto them."

Harry held out the potion and Ron drank it down in one gulp. Shuddering, Ron looked at Harry. "I don't remember anything after Blaise drank the rest of the bottle. Did you help me get to bed last night?" he asked.

Deciding to be honest, Harry answered, "Yes. You stumbled in very drunk, and called Snape, 'Snaperus'."

Ron chuckled. "I would, wouldn't I? I hope he doesn't get revenge on me for that. Who would blame anything on someone who had no idea what they were saying?"

Harry laughed loftily. "Who?"

His friend nodded. "Wow, Harry, that potion really helped me! I feel bloody fantastic!"

"Let's get some breakfast, shall we?" Harry asked, leaving the other boys to their hangovers in misery. It was okay, though. Soon, Ron would wish that he had a hangover too.

* * *

><p>As Harry and Ron walked over to the fire pit, Hermione walked up and gave Ron a rather deep embrace. Seconds later, Ron began yelling.<p>

Hermione pulled away, a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You look like my great-aunt Muriel!" he cried.

She looked down, then at Harry. "Do I look like Muriel?" she asked him.

"No, you look like Hermione to me," Harry answered with a slight smile on his face.

Ron glanced around, gasping. "Harry, mate, every woman here looks like – like – "

"Ugly?" Harry finished for him.

"Well – yeah."

Hermione set her lips in a straight line. "Harry, you told me that any girl Ron finds attractive will becoming completely unappealing to him. Ron, are you telling me that you find every girl HERE attractive?"

Ron looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What? Harry? What?"

Harry leaned in and whispered, "This may be a side effect of you drunkenly telling Snape that I was in love with him."

Ron clapped his hand to his mouth, horrified. "What?"

"Is that all you can say, RONALD?" Hermione asked haughtily, and stomped away.

"I – I – " Ron stammered. "I TOLD Snape?"

Harry glared at him with darkened eyes. "Yeah. You did."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, mate. By the time Hermione's through with you, we'll be even," Harry said with grim satisfaction.

"You knew I'd find every girl attractive, didn't you?" Ron asked him with fear in his tone.

"Oh I did," Harry answered simply.

"She's going to own my testicles by the end of the day," Ron said pitifully.

"You deserve every minute of it," Harry said.

"I know, mate. I can't believe I did that."

"Well," Harry glanced at Snape, who was emerging from the tent. "I guess I can pursue him now. He would just reject me anyway. Why don't I try to get a kiss beforehand?"

Ron looked at Pansy, who was walking past them and shuddered. "Pansy is McGonagall in a bikini. Harry, I say go for it. Maybe I really gave you a push in the right direction?" he asked hopefully, taking a cup of pumpkin juice from the table and taking a sip.

Harry began to answer, but as Draco emerged from his tent, Ron choked and sprayed pumpkin juice everywhere. Harry stared at his best friend as he turned red and gaped at Draco.

"Harry, why is Draco bloody Malfoy look like Flitwick in leather pants?" Ron asked him through gritted teeth.

"The truth sucks, doesn't it, Ron?" Harry answered, holding onto the table for support through his laughter.

Ron grimaced and hung his head. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, you only have 6 hours of this. I have another few months of Snape knowing I fancy him and facing him every day."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Snape called the group around him. "Today, we will be hiking through the forest. We need to go to the west end, as Professor Dumbledore has asked us to help a unicorn give birth."<p>

"WHAT?" Dean yelled.

"Birth, Mr. Thomas, is an event in which a female passes a baby through her vaginal canal. While unicorns are perfectly able to give birth by themselves, it can help to have people assisting her," Snape answered without missing a beat.

Parvati and Lavender began squealing with excitement. Most of the boys, however, looked extremely nervous. Padma and Ardstrum looked at each other and shrugged, as they had already helped a unicorn delivery in their Care of Magical Creatures class earlier that year. Harry was oddly excited. He figured that a unicorn giving birth might help distract him from the horror that was Severus Snape.

Unfortunately, Snape insisted that they stay in their partners on their way out, as the forest on the west side tended to change. Not sure what that meant, Harry ended up walking side by side with the man, and the awkward hike began.

The first 20 minutes or so was rather nice. Harry listened to the crunching of the leaves as they walked through the forest and the tweeting of birds above him. He loved how dark it was. It kept the forest cool and moist. Harry especially liked the breeze, which would flow between the trees and blow his hair to the side. It was quite relaxing, which was considerably different from the way he had lived his life for the past 17 years.

Then he crashed into a tree.

"Potter, if it is so difficult for you to think, you may want to stop that and just focus on walking straight," he could hear Snape's voice from above him.

Wincing, he realized he was on the ground. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Snape was bending over him and looking at him with an amused expression. He sat up and took immediate notice that no one else was around.

"I sent the others ahead. You have been unconscious for five minutes or so," Snape answered lazily.

Harry continued sitting down, but propped himself up against the tree he crashed into. "I just need a few minutes. I'm a little dizzy."

"We don't have all day, Potter."

"Are we going to run to catch up with them?" Harry asked.

"We are going to Apparate to them. And we need to do it quickly, because in half a kilometer, they will be entering the part of the forest that likes to change and move. If that happens, we won't be able to find them on the path," Snape explained impatiently.

Harry stood up and put his hand to his head. There was a large welt on the left side of his head, and another one on the back of his head where he hit the ground. "Ow," he said, and went to take a step forward. Instead, it felt as though the world turned upside down as a wave of nausea hit him. Before his knees could hit the ground, Harry felt hands hold him up by his armpits and bring him closer. He sighed into Snape's robes. How had he managed to do this twice during this camping trip?

Then, it felt as though he was slipping through a tube. Knowing he was Side-Along Apparating, he waited, wanting that awful squeezing feeling to go away.

Finally, he was gulping cool air after he and Snape appeared in another section of the forest. Looking around, he realized that this part of the forest was much darker than what he was used to. His heart started beating just a little bit quicker, especially when he realized that he and Snape still had their arms around each other.

Snape seemed to have the same realization Harry did and dropped his arms.

"Um, where is everyone else?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Potter, perhaps the forest has already changed on them," Snape answered sarcastically.

"What do you mean when you say the forest changes?"

No sooner he had asked the question, Harry could hear the cracking of trees behind him and dirt blowing past him. Snape grabbed Harry by the wrist as they felt themselves transported to another part of the forest.

"I mean THAT," Snape responded, brushing dirt off of himself.

Harry stared at Snape. "So how do we find our group, much less the UNICORN?"

Snape shrugged. "The forest gets bored after a while and will help them find the unicorn. I'm sure we'll find her too," Snape motioned for Harry to start walking. "Stay close; if the forest separates us, I don't know if you could find your way out."

Harry frowned. It sounded like an insult, but there was definitely a tone of kindness in his words. Scurrying quickly to catch up to Snape, he continued glancing around at the dark trees. There was no breeze, no birds.

"So you don't even want to acknowledge what happened last night?" Harry blurted out. His mouth hung open, shocked with himself at what he said.

Snape stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Harry, a deadly stare on his face. "Potter, do YOU want to acknowledge what happened last night?"

"I-"

"No, let's discuss this. Your best friend," Snape made a rather cruel face, "called me 'Snaperus', then drunkenly announced that you are in love with me. What would you like to say about that?" he asked, tilting his head to the right with a smirk.

"I-"

Snape stepped closer to Harry, who backed away with a scared expression. "So the great Harry Potter is in love with his greasy, slimy, mean, Death Eater, Potions professor. Harry Potter is SO perfect, he feels as if he needs to make himself feel wrong, dirty, imperfect. Did you share this little crush with Granger too? Did she give you advice on how to woo me?" Snape asked mockingly.

"I-"

"Or maybe, you decided to turn this into a practical joke, that you would be nice to me, then have me fall for you. Then, you could have a good laugh with your Gryffindors at your star struck professor. Guess what, Potter? Either way, I think you are the most pathetic student to have ever walked the halls of Hogwarts."

Harry realized he had been backed into a tree, with Snape closing in on him angrily. Terrified at what more harsh words could be used against him, he decided to go a different route.

"I am, you know," he said softly.

Snape looked puzzled. "You what?"

"I'm in love with you," Harry answered, and pulled Snape into a kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

><p>PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Would it make you feel better if I updated tomorrow too? Because that's my plan!<p> 


	7. First Name Basis

Hello all! First and foremost, I apologize for the late update! I really was going to have this to you all this morning, but my friend asked me to spend the day with her. It was the one year anniversary since her aunt died, so she really needed someone to be there for her. :( Sorry guys! To make it up to you, here is a 3000 word chapter with a LEMON IN IT! You have been warned!

Also, is anyone else excited for Pottermore? I'm waking up at 3:30 AM so I can see whatever it is as soon as JKR makes her announcement!

* * *

><p>Kissing Snape was unlike anything Harry had ever felt before. His mouth was warm and moist. Being in his arms made Harry feel as if he were weightless, as if gravity had stopped working and instead he was floating in midair.<p>

At first, Snape had tensed to Harry's touch, but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his long arms around him and running his fingers through Harry's hair. Snape pressed Harry against the tree as they began to kiss with more ferocity, their tongues moving back and forth between their mouths. Harry gave a moan and moved his hands from Snape's cheeks down his back and wrapping his arms around him tightly, bringing the older man closer.

Both of them were so preoccupied that they failed to realize that the trees were moving, that dirt was flowing around them. The tree they were leaning into moved with them as they were transported to another part of the forest. Still kissing, they began to hear voices a short distance away from them.

Snape pulled away, breathless as he heard Hermione's voice talking about a unicorn. Harry glanced around and finally noticed where they were. This part of the forest was lighter, with shorter trees. He could hear the birds chirping again, always a good sign. Harry struggled to stay upright as he pushed off the tree, but somehow he managed and followed Snape as he led the way to Harry's group of classmates. He had time to hear a whisper and noticed Snape's wand pointing at him. He felt a breeze push across his lips. Harry realized that his lips were probably very thoroughly kissed and Snape had fixed the color and made them less swollen.

"Thanks, um, sir."

Snape stopped and looked back at Harry with a slightly kinder expression than usual. "For Merlin's sake, Potter, stop blushing like a 12 year old school girl."

Harry grinned. That tone of voice was generally saved for his Slytherins, the only students he actually cared for. Severus Snape cared for him! Harry knew what memory he would use the next time he had to perform a Patronus.

When they reached the circle of students, Harry's mouth dropped open. There he was, his nemesis for 7 years, holding a freshly birthed unicorn in his arms, cradling it softly. Draco Malfoy looked very serene, stroking the baby unicorn's fur as it slept. Meanwhile, the rest of the students were covered in various liquids and looking rather disgusted.

"_Scourgify!_" called Snape and pointed at everyone, whose mess immediately cleaned up. He walked over to Draco and began to talk to the students about what they needed to do next.

Hermione ran up to Harry and embraced him. "Are you alright? You crashed into that tree pretty hard and you were knocked completely unconscious. Professor Snape told us to go on ahead and find the unicorn. It was really easy, Harry. The forest led us right to her! And the birth, oh, the birth was the most amazing – " she stopped and looked Harry over. "Why is your hair so neat?"

Harry touched his head and realized that Snape must have tried to fix his hair as well. He couldn't help but imagine himself back in that position, Snape's fingers slowly moving through his hair.

"Well?"

"Oh! Um, my hair was a right mess after I walked into the tree, so I just – flattened it a bit," Harry tried not to stutter and looked at Hermione directly in the eyes.

Hermione gave a frown and narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, they lit up like a Christmas tree. "You! You did it!" she exclaimed.

Harry noticed the number of people looking in their direction, including Snape. "Will you keep it down? I won't say anything here. Not until we get back and we're safe from…prying eyes and ears," he explained.

But Hermione was already in tears. She embraced Harry again, and whispered, "I'm so happy for you, Harry!"

The two of them walked the few short steps back to the group and listened in while Snape discussed the necessary steps for cleaning the mother unicorn and baby. Lavender and Padma jumped right in, but the boys all looked fairly apprehensive. Harry took in a deep breath and walked towards Draco. "Need any help?" he asked.

Draco gently put the foal down and began cleaning him with his wand. "No, but I suppose you will help me anyways, Potter."

"Damn right I will. I wasn't listening to Snape at all. What do I need to do?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "We need to check to make sure that the foal looks healthy. Bright eyes, no deformities, that kind of stuff. It should be able to stand by itself within an hour," he added.

"How long has it been since it gave birth?" Harry asked.

"Probably around half an hour," Draco responded.

Harry and Draco watched the foal as it struggled to stand for the first time, then fell. Harry couldn't help but make a parallel to his and Snape's relationship, if you could even call it that. Clearly, an attempt had been made, and was even slightly successful. But would it stay that way? Could he really get Severus Snape to fall in love with him?

"He cares for you, Potter."

Harry looked at the blonde. "What did you just say?"

"Snape. He has feelings for you," Draco repeated. Did the boy have psychic powers?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," Harry responded hastily with a blush to his cheeks.

"Yeah you do," Draco responded. "I see how you stare at him when you think no one is looking. He stares at you when he thinks no one is looking too."

Harry decided to admit defeat. "Really? He does?"

"It's bloody annoying, that's what it is. What he sees in you I haven't the slightest idea, but there you have it. He's always trying to give you a better grade than what you deserve in Potions, and he's saved your arse too many times for me to count," Draco commented.

"What should I do, then?"

"Be honest," Draco answered, watching as the foal made his second attempt at standing.

Harry repressed a giggle at how *honest* he had been with Snape. "You mean, tell him how I feel?"

The foal had been standing for a few seconds, and tried to take a step. His legs buckled beneath him and he fell again. Draco stroked the golden mane and answered, "I suppose you could do that."

"And if I have already?"

Harry and Draco both eagerly looked on while the foal stood up and walked towards his mother, only wobbling a bit.

"Well then, as they say, the Quaffle is in his box now."

* * *

><p>"When did Draco become so bloody insightful?" Harry asked Ron as they sat around the campfire for their last night on the camping trip.<p>

"Hell if I know, Harry. All I know is that you made this potion stronger than you said it was. Hermione STILL looks like Muriel. She tried to snog me earlier!" he responded desperately.

"Well, you know I've always been pants at potions," Harry answered.

"It seems as if Mr. Potter is learning the trait of honesty today," Snape commented from across the fire. "How remarkable."

Harry couldn't help but smile. For some reason, Snape's nasty comments seemed more like a Slytherin's idea of flirting. Perhaps it had been like that for a while, and Harry had been unwilling to believe that wonderful truth.

Harry considered the deranged look in his professor's eyes when he confronted him about Ron's drunken words. Was he that afraid of letting someone feel affection for him? If Draco was right, then maybe he was trying to convince himself that Harry was a sad and pathetic boy – or playing a practical joke. Either way, it made him feel even more for Snape.

Throughout his crush, he had not considered any ramifications to their relationship. He was of age, so that was no longer a problem, but was there a restriction on teacher/pupil affairs? He had just a few months left, so they could keep it quiet until he graduated.

This is saying that Snape even wants a relationship, Harry reminded himself. He was such a complicated man. He knew that Snape would fight him until the very end and it was up to him to see him through it.

Harry feigned a yawn and glanced at Snape, who was watching him carefully. "Is it only 9?" he asked. "I'm positively knackered."

Ron glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. Harry had told him and Hermione about what happened in the forest before they caught up with the rest of the group. Hermione did more squealing, and Ron looked rather uncomfortable with the idea of Snape snogging anyone.

"Well, mate, you'd better get some sleep, you reckon?" Ron asked him louder than usual.

"Oh come on, Harry! Party with us tonight!" complained Dean.

"You know me, Dean. I'm not really the partying sort," Harry answered. "I prefer the quiet life."

The members of the fire circle chuckled at that. Harry Potter, a quiet life indeed. Perhaps that was why he preferred not to party. The party always found him.

Harry stretched and stood up. "Well, good night everyone. See you in the morning."

Everyone bade him a good night, and Harry walked back to his tent, shivering. It wasn't quite cold enough for his thermal pajamas he brought with him, but he would definitely be curling up in his sleeping bag tonight. Unless, of course, he had a Professor Snape to snuggle up with instead.

Harry entered his tent and stripped down to his gold and yellow Gryffindor boxers. He sat down nervously and took out his Transfiguration book. He did enjoy transfiguring clothing, after all.

* * *

><p>Roughly an hour later, Snape walked in to find Harry lying on his sleeping bag, dressed in nothing but a scarlet piece of lingerie, his wand sitting beside him with a bit of light. Harry admired Snape, who was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and Muggle jeans.<p>

"Mister Potter, I suggest that you change out of that. They appear to be far too tight for your own good."

Harry stared deep into his professor's eyes. "Well then, sir, I suppose someone should take it off."

Snape looked at him with a heated gaze. "Potter, do you have any idea what you are doing?"

Harry shrugged. "Do I ever? It seems to have worked out for me just fine."

Snape still seemed uncertain, as if he was deciding between running as far as he could go or jumping onto Harry. Harry decided to make the decision for him.

Harry stood up with his wand, watching as Snape drank in the image of Harry's Quidditch-toned, olive-skinned body. It was enough to make anyone's mouth water with desire. The particular pair of underwear failed to leave much to the imagination. He walked rather slowly towards the older man, searching for facial cues for any negative response. Seeing none, Harry seized Snape's hands. "You may not think that I don't know what I'm doing, but trust me, I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"I still do not believe you," Snape began, tracing his fingers along Harry's hand. "But I will not deny something so exquisite when it is offering itself to me."

"That sounds like a marvelous plan to me," Harry replied, and closed the gap between them with his lips.

If he thought that their previous kiss was passionate, Harry had no words to describe what this one was like. His knees buckled and they fell down onto Harry's sleeping bag together. Snape whispered, "_Nox_," and Harry's wand went out.

The only thoughts that were passing through Harry's mind were that this was finally going to happen, that Severus Snape actually wanted Harry. During these thoughts, Snape was ravaging Harry's mouth, running his hands up and down Harry's mostly naked body.

Harry, who was on his back, wrapped his legs around Snape and pulled him in closer and thrust upwards.

"Patience, Potter," Snape mumbled

"You know I've never been one to wait," Harry answered back, sliding Snape's shirt up his back and over his head.

"Perhaps that's something I can teach you," Snape whispered into Harry's ear.

"I would be more than willing to listen," Harry responded, tugging Snape's pants down.

Snape smiled at Harry and began to kiss down his chest, then below his stomach, and finally settled near Harry's lingerie. He traced the edges of the garment, his fingertip softly rubbing against Harry's skin. Harry looked down and blushed a bit, as his erection was distorting the fabric. Harry gasped as Snape finally took a hold of the thin material and pulled it down, Harry's cock popping up as the fabric slid over it.

Snape immediately wrapped his wonderfully warm and wet mouth around Harry's throbbing member. He moved painfully slow up and down his shaft, Snape's tongue tracing circles as he went. Harry cried out and came right then and there. Snape eagerly drank in Harry's seed as he pumped seed down his throat.

Breathless, Harry stared into Snape's eyes as he came forward to kiss Harry again. Harry tasted the saltiness of his own come in the kiss.

Pulling away, Snape smirked and muttered, "Do you call that patience, Potter?"

Harry grinned. "How about we try it with you?" he asked and reached down.

Snape swatted his hand away. "I have other plans for myself," he murmured, his hand tracing down Harry's stomach. "Only if you wanted to, of course."

Harry understood exactly what Snape meant, so he gave Snape a chaste kiss, than rolled onto his stomach. "I believe this position may help you out a bit more."

Snape whispered a spell and Harry felt a cold and wet finger stroking his sphincter. He whimpered as the finger began to breech his entrance. While Harry had used his fingers before, no one else had ever done so. The unfamiliarity of Snape's fingers gave it a completely different sensation. Snape had clearly done this before, as he very carefully reached the soft nub deep within Harry to stir within him a fury of passion. Harry immediately noticed his prick filling up again.

As Snape pleasured and stretched him, Harry began writhing around in pleasure. "P-Please Severus, I need you inside of me."

The fingers stopped moving. Harry turned around and looked at Snape, who was giving him an amused glance. "Severus, eh?" he asked.

"Well, your fingers are currently buried inside of my arse, so I would say that merits first name basis, wouldn't you say?" Harry responded, wiggling his bottom to continue stimulating himself.

"Don't expect me to call you Harry and swoon over you like a love struck child," Snape commented and pulled his fingers out of Harry.

Something much larger pressing into Harry prevented him from a sharper retort. He was quickly reminded why he was in this rather compromising position as Snape began to thrust forward. Harry let the burning sensation flow through him; he had been expecting this. What he hadn't expected was the sheer amount of fullness that he was experiencing. Snape wrapped his hands around Harry's cock and began to stroke him to the movement of his own thrusts. Harry moaned at the touch and began to respond back, thrusting back into his lover.

Severus pulled Harry up onto his knees and began nipping on his neck. Harry reached behind him to pull Severus' head down closer, his fingers getting tangled in the man's long hair. As the thrusts grew in intensity and speed, Harry began to cry out more frequently, Snape's breathing increasing.

Harry wasn't sure who came first. All he knew was that his body was seizing up, the strokes on his prostate as well as his cock became too much for him. Snape uttered a low cry and held onto Harry's hips for support as he came inside of him.

Panting, the two men fell forward, covered in sweat and semen. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's naked body and brought himself closer.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," Harry admitted to the older man.

It was silent for a few moments, but then, "Me too," Severus whispered.

After which, sleep overtook both of them.

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! I think chapter 8 will be the last chapter of Camping. I have some serious plot bunnies eating away at me…I have about 3 long(er) fics in the making, and I'd like to start working on those. Looking for a beta for two of them (both Drarry fics) to send over what I have written already. Anyone know anyone?<p> 


End file.
